Cookies And Movies
by CaptainWidow2014
Summary: Natasha and Steve make cookies at 2am but things go slightly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve awoke when he heard something crash in the kitchen, knowing that JARVIS would have alerted the team is there was an intruder he decided to try and go back to sleep. A few minuets later there was another loud crash. He sighed at the loud noise waking him back up, rolling over to see what the time was 2:27a.m. he groaned and decided that he should get up to go see who kept waking him up

When he entered the common area he definitely didn't expect to see Natasha standing in the kitchen in her pajamas typing something in on her tablet.

Sensing the change in atmosphere she looked up a greeted Steve with a smile which he returned while walking into the kitchen and standing by her.

"What are you doing up Cap?" She inquired still typing on her tablet thinking that she and Tony were the only ones up at this ungodly hour.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied smiling at her when she turned to answer him.

"Couldn't sleep. So I'm gonna bake some cookies!" She said excitedly not looking the least bit tired.

"Care if I join in? Couldn't sleep either. You kinda woke me up with a couple of crashes." He explained scratching the back of his head with a small smile.

She looked away quickly and then looked back at him with a shy grin "Sorry about that, the bowl kinda slipped from my hand. Twice."

"S'okay I don't really mind." He said and a awkward silence fell upon them followed by them just staring at each other until Natasha decided to break it by saying

"So you wanna get started?" To which he replied rapidly with "Yeah, Sure, Lets get to it!"

She started telling him the ingredients that they would need for their cookies and he started grabbing them and placing them beside her on the counter "Ok I think that's everything, all we have to do now is preheat the oven and mix all the stuff together!" She said after naming the last ingredient off. She called out to JARVIS to set the oven to preheat on 350°

They set about mixing all the ingredients and when they got to where they needed to put the flour in Steve surprised her by taking a small amount of flour and tossing it in her face and dumping the rest in the mixture

"Steven. Grant. Rogers. I cannot believe you just did that!" She said in shock.

Grabbing about the same amount from the bag of flour he did, she threw it in his face as well and he stood there for a second frozen, a moment later he went into action trying to get more flour to get her back but she quickly moved the flour out of his reach saying "Nuh-uh we're even, no more flour fights."

"Awww come on Nat it'll be fun!'' he said trying to convince her, but she wouldn't give in

"No Steve I don't wanna be coated in flour and then have to take a shower at 3am." She exasperatedly stated while putting the cookies in the oven.

"You're no fun" he replied crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue at her which she mirrored.

When they stopped acting like little kids, they started walking to the living room and on their brief journey Steve asked her "Do you wanna play a board game while we're waiting for the cookies to bake?"

"Steve" she began as she smiled and turned to look at him "I think that may be the best idea you've had all night. What do you wanna play?"

"Lets play Scrabble!" he said smiling brightly while he ran off to get the game.

Natasha sighed happily and placed herself on one side of the coffee table waiting for him to get back. She didn't have to wait long though because he was back in the blink of an eye and sat down opposite of her and started to set up the game still smiling.

"Nobody ever wants to play board games with me" he started "they say that its childish, but I mean if it were childish why would we have a whole closet dedicated to them?" He finished setting up the game and was now looking Natasha in the eye

"I love board games I would have played with you if you would've asked." She replied while getting her letters

"Oh, i'll remember that next time." Steve said and then they started one of the most intense games of scrabble either one of them has ever played.

They were on their third round when Steve smelt something

"Um...Nat?" he said and she replied with a small grunt "Natasha" that got her full attention

"What Steve I'm trying to concentrate!" She said angrily obviously annoyed that Steve had messed up her train of thought

"I think the cookies are burning" he said before jumping up and running to the kitchen with Natasha following right behind him. When she got there she saw him standing there with a tray of completely burnt cookies.

"Darn it! I was really looking forward to some homemade cookies" she said disappointed. Turning around and going back to the living room she plopped down on the couch and Steve followed not far behind.

"You wanna go to the store and buy some?" He asked her, to be honest he was really wanting to eat them too.

She looked at him in the eye sadly and replied "Nah I'm good"

"Come on let's go" he said grabbing her by the leg and dragging her off the couch and onto the elevator

"I don't want to go in my pajamas Steve " She said from her spot on the elevator floor when the doors closed

Picking her up and setting her on her feet so he could see her better Steve replied "Nobody cares if you're in your pj's Nat" she rolled her eyes and laid her head on Steve's shoulder

"I care" she told him and he rolled his eyes in response. "You don't have to I can just wait some other time ya know" she said closing her eyes and trying not to fall asleep.

"Nope we are going to get you your cookies if it is the last I ever do" he said in a mock heroic voice to which she laughed at.

They rode the rest if the way down to the garage in silence and only when they started to head down the road did Natasha speak.

"Y'know Steve. You are probably the best friend I've have ever had." said staring out the widow watching the lights go by and then turning to him to hear his response.

Steve looked to her with surprise written all over his face and questioned "What about Clint he's probably better than me"

"Nope. Clint has never took me to get cookies at 3am. He would probably just tell me to suck it up until morning and then he would make me go get them by myself and then he would eat them all. So therefore you are my bestest friend in the whole entire world!" She explained to him in a state of tiredness and delusion, he sat there in shock as she told him.

After the moment of shock passed he softly smiled at her and grabbed her hand, kissing it he replied "Well thank you for dubbing me as your bestest friend" he chuckled at the last part

They rode in a comfortable silence until they got to the small grocery store and Steve soon discovered that Natasha had fallen asleep. After taking a few pictures of her sleeping peacefully on his phone he gently nudged her shoulder saying

"Tasha, wake up we're here." she stirred and mumbled something incoherent but didn't wake up so Steve tried again "Nat, don't you want some delicious cookies?"

She immediately woke up and was met with crystal blue eyes and a warm smile "Did I hear something about cookies?" She asked wide awake and smiling excitedly at the solider

"Yeah lets go get them!" He replied and got out of the car racing to her door to open it before she did. She smiled at him in thanks which he happily returned and they began walking toward the entrance.

When they got to the cookie aisle Steve was bewildered by all of the options "How are you ever going to choose miss Romanoff?" He asked her jokingly

"Oh I don't know Mr. Rogers there are just so many to choose from" she replied in the same tone of voice he used then paused and looked at all the cookies in concentration "how about we just get one of each?" She then looked at him with a mischievous grin. He raised his eyebrow at her as he asked "Can't decide huh?"

"Nope" was all she replied before she ran off and came back in a few seconds with a buggy and quickly began grabbing boxes of cookies off the shelf with Steve soon joining in.

When they got to the check out the old cashier looked at them as if they were crazy and said while he was scanning the items "What are you two going to do with all of these cookies?"

"Well, we were trying to make some homemade ones but they burned and when we got here she couldn't decide so we just got one of every flavour." Steve answered him and he could've swore he hear the old man mumble 'the things you do for love' under his breath but decided to ignore it.

When he finished scanning all the boxes of cookies he said "$183.67 is your total. Cash, Credit, or Debit?"

Natasha held up a Stark issued credit card and smirked at Steve before she turned to the cashier and said "It's credit" and swiping the card. Steve started to grab some bags after the he said that the transaction was completed and Natasha followed suit.

"Have a nice night you two" the cashier said as they were walking to the exit. They both looked over their shoulders and Natasha replied "You too sir." Before leaving and walking to the car.

The car ride back to the tower was silent but not at all uncomfortable. When they back Steve started to unpack all the cookies in the living room while Natasha set about getting two large glasses of warm milk. When she came back into the living room she saw Steve sitting on the couch with all of the boxes of cookies spread out in front of him and looking on Netflix for a movie.

She grabbed a box of cookies before joining him on the couch, sitting close enough that their arms were touching, and handed him his glass

"What do you want to watch?" He asked while grabbing a cookie and dunking it in milk.

"Let's watch a horror movie" she answered doing the exact thing that he did. He picked out a movie and grabbed himself a box of cookies before getting comfortable on the couch.

They watched the movie while casually commenting on the mistakes that the people made every once in a while and before they knew it the movie was over "Ok that was the cheesiest horror movie I've ever seen" Natasha commented half asleep from her spot tucked under Stevens arm.

Looking down at Natasha who was still half watching the screen distastefully he said "Yeah it was pretty horrible. Wanna watch a Disney movie now?" She laughed lightly which he took as a yes and put on 'Lilo and Stitch'. They watched the movie about half way until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning around 9:30 Tony walked into the common room only to see the solider and the spy laying on the couch wrapped around each other and surrounded by tons of unopened and opened boxes of cookies. He quietly laughed and took some pictures of the two 'friends' before quickly grabbing a box of cookies and running back to his room in fear of waking the pair up and having to face the wrath of the black widow.

About ten minuets after Tony ran away Natasha woke up and found herself engulfed by the muscular arms of Steve Rogers and smiled at their position and only snuggled deeper into his chest wanting to make this moment last forever.

"Morning" she heard him greet her in his raspy morning voice while rubbing her back gently and she mumbled a greeting in response still lying on his chest. "How many cookies did we eat last night?" He asked looking around the living room and seeing all the boxes

"Don't know, don't care." She stated not moving a muscle from where she still lay.

He tried to sit up but she tightened her hold on him so he couldn't move "Nat, we're going to have to get up sooner or later." He said to her while hugging her and rubbing her back again 'Who would've ever thought that the deadly Black Widow was a massive cuddler' he thought to himself.

"Don't wanna move. To comfy. You're my bestest friend ever remember?" she replied trying to get him to stay longer.

Wondering if best friends fall asleep together and wake up wrapped up in each others arms Steve replied "Yes I remember, but me being you bestest friend means that we can do it again sometime."

She propped herself up on her elbow, inches from his face, and stared right into his beautiful azure colored eyes and asked him "Promise?" To which he smiled and responded by staring at her gorgeous emerald green eyes with just as much intensity she was staring at him and replied "Promise." He made a move to get up and she surprisingly didn't try to hold him down. When he stood completely up and stretched his muscles he looked down at her still lying on the couch he bent down and lightly kissed her on the top of her head before he headed to the gym.

Later on after dinner and watching t.v. with the team for a bit, Steve decided to bid them all goodnight and headed to his room and to get ready for bed. He was brushing his teeth when all of the sudden he heard a knock on his door, he quickly finished up and went over the the door and opened it to see Natasha smiling widely and saying "Ready to eat cookies and watch a movie?"

He smiled back at her and said "Yep." before following her into the living room to repeat the events of last night.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

 **I wasn't going to do another chapter but HG4EVER69 gave me the idea of them still doing it a few years later with their kid and I had to write it. It's short but it's fl** **uffy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha just arrived home from a two day mission in Iowa and she was exhausted. As she walked in the door she expected to get a warm welcome home but instead she was met with silence, she decided not to think to much about it since she didn't tell them exactly when she would be back. She headed her way upstairs to try and find her family and when she made her way over her bedroom door she heard voices coming from inside and she knew she had found them. Wanting to surprise them she opened the door quietly and listened to her husband and their daughter talk.

"When is mommy coming home?" She heard Amelia, her almost four year old daughter that looked exactly like her, ask and she smiled to herself.

"Well it was a two day mission so she should be back at anytime" Steve answered after noticing Natasha was

listening from the doorway. After a few moments listening to them argue about what movie to watch while waiting for her to get home she decided to speak up

"Ya know I'm kinda in the mood to watch the Incredibles" she said walking toward them with a smile on her face.

"MOMMY!" Amelia squealed as she turned around to face her and jump off the bed running to give her mother a hug who was waiting with her arms wide open and as soon as she was in the embrace Natasha lifted her off the ground "Mommy I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too pumpkin. Did you and daddy do anything fun without me?" Natasha asked hugging her daughter tighter and watching Steve walk over to them before hugging them both and kissing Natasha

"We went to the tower for a bit to see everyone" Steve told her and moved to go sit back on the bed with Natasha soon following behind while still holding Amelia

"Yeah and we all played hide and go seek!" Amelia added excitedly

"Who won?" Natasha asked her daughter already knowing the answer while Steve wrapped his arms around them

"Uncle Clint and Uncle Bucky" much to Amelia's dismay "it was only because they knew the best places to hide though" she added in quickly

"Well you'll have to get really good to beat them" Natasha told her "What are we doing right now?" She turned her head and asked Steve

"We are gonna watch a movie and eat cookies like we always do but we don't know what to watch" he told her with a smile

"You already know what I voted" she said while getting up and grabbing some clean clothes out of their dresser "I'm gonna go take a shower while you two make up your minds and bake the cookies" she said before moving to the bathroom. She popped her head out of the door a second later "don't make a mess either" she reminded them.

"Don't worry I won't" Steve replied and waited until Natasha was in the bathroom before turning to his daughter

"I know you're lying" she said matter of factly with her arms crossed. Steve looked at her questioningly and said

"I won't make a mess but you probably will, mini Nat" while picking her up and tickling her

"I will not!" She replied in shock while giggling

"You always do. Are you ready to make some cookies?" With that she jumped out of his arms and off the bed and started running to the kitchen "I'll take that as a yes" he said following after her.

When Steve entered the kitchen Amelia was sat at the island waiting patiently for him to start making the cookies. After Steve and Natasha having so many movie and cookie nights over the years, he had come to master the cookie recipe and eventually never burn them. But he still liked to have flour fights.

"Daddy!" Amelia squealed when he blew some flour off of his hand and into her face "it's snowing!" She yelled when she grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at him.

"You're gonna pay for that Lia!" He said and made a move to pick her up but she quickly moved out of his reach and ran out of the kitchen as fast as she could and into her bedroom. Steve chuckled to himself while moving to finish making the cookies.

After he put them into the oven and set a timer he walked out of the kitchen and headed to his daughters room while calling out "Amelia I know where you are, you can't hide from me!"

As soon as he stepped foot in her room he heard giggling coming from inside the closet and he moved to open the door, when he saw her he immediately picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started tickling her ignoring her protests

"Daddy let me go!" She said while giggling and trying to escape his grasp.

"Nope you've been captured!" He replied as he started walking down the stairs and into the living room where Natasha was waiting for them and smiled at the sight in front of her

"Why didn't you invite me to this tickle party?" She asked when he sat down beside her. When Amelia was in her reach she joined in on tickling her daughter

"Mommy! Daddy! Please stop!" She begged them while laughing. They would have kept going If it wasn't for the timer going off in the kitchen.

"Alright Little Red you got lucky but next time don't expect me to give up so easily" Steve said before kissing her flushed face and heading into the kitchen to get the cookies out of the oven.

When he walked back into the living room with a plate full of cookies after cleaning up the mess in the kitchen he didn't see Nat or Lia so he made his way his bedroom only to find them cuddled up with each other under the covers watching the tv screen.

"Yay cookies!" Amelia exclaimed seeing the plate her dad was holding

"What are we watching?" He asked walking over to the bed and giving Amelia and Natasha the cookies before getting under the covers and laying next to them.

Snuggling up next to him and putting her head on his chest, sandwiching Amelia in between them, Natasha simply answered "The Incredibles"

He didn't reply instead he just wrapped his arms around them and watched the movie eating a cookie every now and then.

When the movie was over he was pretty sure he was the only one awake so before drifting off to sleep he looked around to see if there was any cookies on the bed, when he located a few he picked them up and put them back on the plate which he sat on the nightstand, he then turned off the television and looked down at his girls peacefully sleeping before kissing them both on the head saying "I love you" and falling sleep.


End file.
